


Whispers

by SilverMagicShips



Category: Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMagicShips/pseuds/SilverMagicShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short little something about Mads Mikkelsen turning you on.</p><p>Edit: I wrote a second chapter about what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I put a ton of dirty dishes into the dish washer. It was my dads 50th Birthday and everyone had fun except me. I mixed cocktails, did the dishes and helped drunk party guests find their jacket.  
I sighed loudly closing the dish washer and turning it on. I suddenly felt the presence of a person behind me. I smelled a rich, manly perfume. A dark voice whispered: “I’ve been looking at you all night.”  
My eyes widened and I blushed. Two strong arms wrapped around me. I suddenly knew who that man was. It was my dads friend Mads. They once worked together and I always behaved awkward around him. I was very attracted to him since the first time I saw him but I accepted the fact that he’s married.  
“You look very pretty tonight.”, he whispered in my ear. His hot breath made me shiver. “Mr. Mikkelsen… what… what are you doing?” I asked carefully. “You look so hot in this dress.” He slid his hand further down and touched the bare skin on my upper thigh. I moaned a little. “Aren’t you… married?” I asked again. I felt my heartbeat pulsing in my ears. “My wife is not here.”, he whispered in my ear. “She’s in another country… and I need you now.” His hand slid up and under my dress. I felt myself getting wet, what embarrassed me. “I’ll tell you what…” he started again “I’ll take you to my hotel room.” He smelled my neck, what made me shiver again. “…and then… I’m gonna take your clothes” I grabbed to the kitchen counter so hard my knuckles turned white. He guided his hand closer to my wetness as he whispered: “I’m gonna eat you out till you’re sore and my tongue is numb. I’m going to make you cum so many times till the only the word you know is my name.”  
I knew I had to resist him. He was a married man. I once went to see a movie with his daughter. I couldn’t just say yes and have sex with him. But I got more and more wet. I felt myself losing my mind to my desire.  
“And then I’m gonna fuck you…” he pressed his hand now directly to my soaking wet panties. I moaned in suprise of the feeling running like an electric shock through my body. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you can’t walk straight tomorrow.”  
I felt a hot tear running over my blushed cheek. I was so overwhelmed with desire that I felt like I could faint any moment into his arms.  
“…and I’ll make sure you’ll remember me. I’m going to leave my marks all over your beautiful skin.” He bit my neck softly and pulled my skin between his teeth.  
And I knew I couldn’t take anymore. I turned around quickly and pressed my lips on to his. I pulled away and starred in his eyes. “Fuck me!”, I whispered. He smiled.


	2. A Married Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you wanted to know what happens after... Here you go :)

We both left my dads apartment and almost ran to his car. I got on the passenger seat and he started the car. He drove fast through the night. His hand grabbing my thigh. He pushed his hand further up till I couldn’t stand it anymore. I took his hand pulled it all the way up to my soaking wet panties. I moaned and leaned into the seat. He moaned as he felt my wetness. I rubbed his hand up and down and enjoyed the feeling.   
He pulled over in front of a big building. He looked me deep in the eye before he removed his hand from me and got out of the car and so did I. He took my hand and we went in a hurried pace through the lobby. We got into the elevator behind an older couple. As I watched the floors we were going up, he grabbed my ass. I started breathing faster. He looked at me and I felt how horny he was. It felt like he wanted to take me right and here. When we finally went to the 7th floor he once again took my hand and we ran to his room. With shaking hands he opened the door. I went into the room and he closed the door. He instanly grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall right next to the door. He kissed me roughly. I felt his hard cock pressed to my hip. I couldn’t wait anymore and pulled my panties down. He opened his pants in the meantime. He grabbed my ass and pushed into me. I cried out loud. He felt so good, so deep inside of me. “God you’re so wet.”, he moaned and kissed me again, roughly. With each thrust he slammed me harder againt the wall. I tried to hold my orgasm back for him but I couldn’t do it any longer. With each thrust he hit my most sensetive spot and once again I cried out in pleasure. As I thightend around him, I made him moan loud. “..you’re so… tight”, he whimmpered in my ear before he came inside of me.  
We both collapsed on the floor. My legs were shaking. We just sat there on the floor till our breath normalized. Later we went under the shower together. Mads washed me and I washed him. We kissed under the warm water. After our shower we went to bed and fell asleep cuddling. Later that night Mads woke me up and fucked me again. This time very gently and slow.


End file.
